


Trapped

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena Luthor is trapped. Lena is claustrophobic. Supercorp.





	Trapped

Enclosed spaces, something Lena Luthor hated, she was claustrophobic and absolutely hated being stuck in this coffin shaped box with no way out. When Lena was younger Lillian had stuck Lena in a chest wanting to teach her a lesson and it had made her afraid of closed tight spaces ever since. The last thing that Lena remembered was walking away from Kara's apartment and then pain in the back of her head. Someone must have hit her in the back of the head, Lena touched the spot where it hurt only to find a small amount of blood on her hand when she pulled it away. Lena was trying to calm her breathing, noticing that the room seemed to be sealed though it was light up like someone was watching her.

"Hello Miss. Luthor." A voice said suddenly.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Lena asked trying to keep control of her breathing.

"I am a mother of a child that your brother killed. I want you to pay for him killing my son."

"I have nothing to do with my brother. He is the one that hurt all those people. I hate him for what he did."

"As true as that may be. I want someone to pay."

"Fine. But let me talk to Kara Danvers first."

"Why should I let you talk to her?"

"Because I need her to know something. I need her to know that you're doing this because of my brother. To know that you're doing this for your child and to not try to find out."

"You would do that?"

"Yes, I would."

"Fine. Hold on."

*Ring…Ring*

"Lena?" Kara said worried.

"Kara…" Lena said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kara. I can't talk long. I am paying for my brother's sins. Just know that no matter what I am grateful for everything that you've done for me. For keeping your promise. I don't know how I would have been able to keep going if it weren't for you being there. I'm sorry that I can't tell you this in person, but I love you Kara Danvers. You mean so much to me and I wish that I was able to tell you how much I love you."

"Lena…I love you too. Just hold on. I'll…"

"Don't Kara. The person doing this deserves justice and if killing me brings them that then it's the right thing to do. I love you so much. Don't blame yourself."

*click*

"I hung up on her." The woman's voice said.

"I know." Lena said as she sat down. "So how are you going to kill me?"

"The coffin you're in is sealed. You will run out of air in an hour or so."

* * *

Kara was sitting in her Supergirl outfit at the DEO, just having finished with an alien threat that was terrorizing some people downtown. Alex, Winn, J'onn, Mon-El, Imra, and Brainiac-5 were with her when she received the phone call from Lena.

"Winn find Lena now." Alex said as Kara put the call on speaker, so that everyone would be able to hear it.

"I'm sorry Kara. I can't talk long. I am paying for my brother's sins. Just know that no matter what, I am grateful for everything that you've done for me. For keeping your promise. I don't know how I would have been able to keep going if it weren't for you being there. I'm sorry that I can't tell you this in person, but I love you Kara Danvers. You mean so much to me and I wish that I was able to tell you how much I love you."

"Lena…I love you too. Just hold on. I'll…"

"Don't Kara. The person doing this deserves justice and if killing me brings them that then it's the right thing to do. I love you so much. Don't blame yourself."

*click*

"Lena? Lena?" Kara begged for an answer.

"Winn?" Alex said as she wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders.

"I've got a location of the phone. I don't know if it is with Lena though. You heard the echo. It was delayed. I think that whoever took Lena has her locked up somewhere and was listening to the call from wherever they were." Winn stated. "Wait there's a signal coming out nearby the phones location." Winn pulled up the video of Lena in a small room. "It's sealed. By the dimensions of the room she'll run out of air in an hour. That's if she calms down."

"What do you mean calms down?" Alex asked.

"She's claustrophobic." Kara said like it was common knowledge.

"How do you know that?" J'onn asked.

"Lillian use to lock her in a chest when she misbehaved. She told me about it one night when we had got stuck in the elevator at work." Kara explained.

"You should go." Brainiac-5 stated. "She'll run out of air quicker if she's panicking. And that room only has about an hour's worth of air."

"Let's go." Kara said as she headed for the balcony with Alex, Mon-El, and Imra right behind her. Kara grabbed hold of Alex and took off, she knew that they would need her expertise for Lena.

* * *

Lena was starting to get tired as she had finally slowed her breathing down, she knew that she needed to stay calm or the oxygen would be used up quickly. Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl and she just needed to stay alive long enough for Kara to find her. The woman watching wasn't talking to her anymore and she didn't know if she was still there, watching.

* * *

The team had quickly found the woman, but she wouldn't give up where Lena was trapped. The woman said that Lena deserved this for being a Luthor, that she would be just like her brother. Imra had to put the woman in a bubble before Kara went after her.

"Tell her where she is or I will get rid of the bubble." Imra stated to the woman, who watched as Supergirl tried to force her way in to the bubble.

"Fine. She's probably out of air anyway. She's buried six feet beneath that chair. Who knew a Luthor would panic in a box?" The woman stated.

"That Luthor was held in a box by Lillian Luthor when she was younger for misbehaving! She's claustrophobic!" Kara shouted before she and Mon-El started to dig.

"I'll take her back to headquarters." Imra stated as she floated the bubble up and out of the room.

Suddenly they hit something metal, Kara got down to peal the metal away, she pulled the metal off the box to find Lena unconscious and not breathing. Alex immediately went to work, she felt for a pulse to find a slow one and put an oxygen mask on Lena.

"We need to get her back to the DEO asap." Alex said as Mon-El grabbed hold of her, while Kara picked Lena up and headed for the DEO.

* * *

It was several hours later that Lena woke to the feeling of someone holding her hand, she opened her eyes to find that she wasn't inside the box anymore. She turned her head to see who was there, to find Kara holding her hand with her head next to their joined hands. Kara felt Lena squeeze her hand and sat up.

"Lena." Kara said with a smile.

"Kara." Lena whispered.

"How are you doing? Do you need to me to get Alex?"

"I'm okay, just tired. Don't get Alex just yet."

"I'm so glad that you're okay. I thought I'd lost you. When we found you…you weren't breathing."

"I knew you'd find me. I've known a long time that you were Supergirl. I just wanted you to be able to be just Kara Danvers with me."

"I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. I was afraid that you'd think I didn't trust a Luthor, but that is so far from the truth. I love you. And I was afraid to lose you."

"You'd never lose me Kara. I love you too."

Kara leaned down and gently kissed Lena. The kiss lasted until Alex came in saying something about Lena needing more oxygen and not less, which made them finally break apart both with huge grins on their faces.


End file.
